yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Blackburn
Sophia Blackburn is one of the many new Original main characters involved in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanon story, Yugioh Arc-V: Twilight of Purgatory by zangetsu13. She is a young woman, who happens to be a resident from Barian World. Sophia is the heir to the House of Trómos and princess of Barian World. She was raised by her widowed father to be shaped into an Empress so Barian World can have a future ruler, however her father let his issues get Sophia involved, resulting in her taking the occupation of Duel Soldier and Soul Harvester to hunt down and kill Samson. She almost succeeded her first duel against Samson but for the second time at the Arc League Championship, she was defeated and throughout the duel, she discovered Samson has no knowledge of who her father is and what disgraceful act he was accused. She learnt the despicable lie from her father and deserted him. Being left with no idea on what to do with her life, Samson offered her to join him and the Lancers to stop Leo Akaba and she becomes best friends with him, however throughout their adventure, she becomes his girlfriend. Design Appearances Sophia is a medium-skinned young woman with brown hair in a medium length wavy side-swept to her right side. Her attire is a dark crimson steampunk tailcoat, with silver trimmings, dark shoulder pads, and sharp edges. The end tail of the tailcoat that reaches to her knees is shaped more like a cape than pointed rims. Over her coat, she wears a charcoal colored seamless jumpsuit with crimson piping designs. Sophia also wears a pair of black finger-less gloves. From her lower body, around her waist, she wears a black utility belt with a leg strap attached and a holster pocket Duel Thigh Pouch. Much like the color of her coat, she wears a pair of dark crimson boots. As the Barian Haydes, her skin is brownish red and her hair is longer with more volume and is no longer brown but red. She wears a dark red dress with charcoal grey and gold pieces, with large pauldrons and gloves, with a brownish red midriff and a miniature Barian Emblem on her chest. Her eyes are orange. She has three claw marks on each side of her cheek, a jeweled diadem with a gold net over the back of her hair that is adorned with grey and red jewels Personality Like many past rivals of the protagonist, Sophia is cold-hearted to those around her, however this is due to being forced into a life she never wanted as her original dreams was to become a scientist or scholar. Her dueling style and how she encounters individuals is ruthless and harsh as she isn't hesitant to harm her opponents or be kind to people. Sophia comments she feels nothing when she takes a person's soul after winning a duel, she is very apathetic about it and shows no sign of regret of her actions, but after changing her ways, she apologizes to her victims, but is still not feeling guiltily. Because she comes a royal family that is known for implementing fear, she duels her opponent by taunting them and letting them believe they have hopes of winning, only to crush it by turning the tide by calling out her ace monster, "Chaos Infernal Demoness", which then causes her opponent to feel as if the weight of the world is on their shoulder and their lungs are slowly clogging, making it hard for them to breath as they lost all hope of winning, resulting in duelist to be afraid to duel ever again (That's if she doesn't take their souls). She is serious all the time and everyone around her, making it hard for her to socialize or people to try and open up her heart, however only Samson or Kisara seem to have manage this. While she duels as if she is trying to kill a person, she believes in her deck and that dueling is a splendid work of art that brings out a person's true colors and have their souls clash with one another, similar to Jack Atlas's philosophy of how he duels, ironically the way Sophia duels is much in a similar manner has Jack's style. She shares Kite's lone wolf attitude by working alone as shown when she is in a Battle Royale with Samson, the two clash heads for one another, a trait that almost caused them to be at their opponent's mercy and her loss. Another remarkable trait of hers is that Sophia shows respect to those who are powerful or those that manage to defeat her, like Samson after he won, Sophia no longer taunted or insulted him by calling him a "Freak" or "Abomination", in truth she never meant those words as they were insults her father suggested she should refer to him since he was a hybrid part a Being of Astral World and Barian. She looks down at those who have no pride as a duelist and don't deserve to even hold a card. One of her complicated traits is that because Sophia is a Barian and not a human that was originally a human since she is naturally a born resident of Barian World, she views down at humans since they are weak and pathetic, showing she is arrogant, but only to humans only unless they gain her respect. Signs of how she looks down is that she refuses to oblige orders from Declan to stay put as she is not his pawn, nor was she fazed by his serious demeanor he uses at Shay, in order for him to not interfere. During the Friendship Cup, she did not stay in her room or listen to the employers that provide room service to stay put. She went far as to severely harm anyone or Sector Security that dares try to stop her. Many comment that she is difficult to manage and can never understand what goes in her head. Spending time with Samson, she begins to show her old caring and emotional side, but she remains her usual behavior. Deep down, she always felt like a little girl trapped in a dark void, never being able to see the signs of daylight because all she wanted was to make her family and father proud, but instead was making herself miserable. Her developing growth for friendship and love for Samson is what helped her achieve her determination to unlock Accel Synchro, much like how she made her own fears her power to obtain "Double Tuning". The other beings besides Samson she opens up and can trust are her Duel Spirits since they have a strong bond together, especially her ace, as seen in her duel against Sergey when she protected Chaos Infernal Demoness from being destroyed. Despite having been trained as a warrior, Sophia is very intelligent and shows this funny side of her by geeking out when it comes to science or ancient history. Abilities Much like any Barian, but since she is a natural born and not a human that became one after dying, Sophia is very powerful, that includes her Barian abilities being superior than typical Barians. She demonstrates her abilities first hand by showing the ability to steal a person's soul, hence the name "Soul Harvester" as she collects souls as her spoils of war. She can return the souls to the victims, much like how Kite does when he hunted Numbers. Sophia can possess any human or brainwash them into doing her bidding, however that act more as sleeper agents, not acting until a certain time they are needed to engage. To travel around Earth or back to Barian World, she can use the Overlay Networks to open up portals to escape or teleport on a whim. She can use energy attacks to harm or knock foes unconscious such as she did with Sector Security for getting in her way. Just like any Barian, she cannot be on Earth in her true form and must take a human form, but she retains her level of superhuman strength, speed, durability, as shown when she broke the door to her room during the Friendship Cup and breaking a huge muscular security of the Friendship Cup's arm, despite being much smaller than him. She can move very quickly, similar to Moon Shadow and she can endure hits from humans without much as feeling pain. In order to change into her Barian Battlemorph, she requires the use of a Sphere Field, which she can summon thanks to carrying around a Barian Sphere Cube. Similar to Samson, Sophia has the ability to perceive and communicate with Duel Spirits, as shown when she could see Sharon and she talks to her own Duel Spirit in its spirit form, "Chaos Infernal Demoness". Etymology Sophia's last name Blackburn, means "stream" or "referring to a stream in a dark area or water that is muddy". Her first name means "Wisdom", befitting since she wished to be a scholar or scientist of Barian World. Biography History Pre-Arc League Championship Arc League Championship Friendship Cup Friendship Finals Heartland City Duel Academy Relationships Chaos Infernal Demoness Like Sharon is to Samson, Chaos Infernal Demoness is Sophia's ace and best companion, however unlike Samson and Sharon, they do not have the same level of love as those two, but they still care for one another's well-being. Chaos Infernal Demoness was a card forged from Sophia's soul, representing how powerful Sophia's soul is and why she intends to protect her ace from destruction at all cost. Sophia states that Infernal Demoness has always aided in her duels to victory and it is this card that has lead them to meeting the people they found in present time. They have gone through many obstacles such as achieving the power of Double Tuning and Accel Synchro as Sophia's knowledge of overcoming her fears and gaining determination as what unlocked these new powers into making her ace powerful than ever. Samson Altair Though from the beginning, before being deployed and hunting down Samson, Sophia never displayed any disgust towards him but held hatred for something he never did, but she was unaware as her father was very cryptic with the crimes Samson committed. Sophia taunted Samson during their first encounter and wanted to hurt him badly to the point where he would fear her and it did work until Samson manage to get pass his fears of dueling her again. After she was defeated and realizing the true kind of person Samson is, Sophia gained a new level of respect and confusion as to why she was task to eliminate Samson at all cost. Learning the truth from her father, Sophia was lost and distraught of what to do with her life since she was forced into being trained into a soldier and not pursuing her dreams. Samson provided as the voice of reasoning and doorway for Sophia to slowly discover her path. In the Synchro Dimension, Sophia begins to develop feelings for Samson and admits she never cared whether Samson was a hybrid of two species that hated one another as what mattered to her was that Samson helped her discover the joys of life and be her old self before forced into training by her father. Not only this but as for being apart of the Lancers, Samson is among the only beings she trust and doesn't look down. She showed signs of jealously when how many females cheered for Samson and flirted, causing her to have the urge in hurting them if they did not back off. Sophia in returns becomes that strong voice of reasoning and even knocks some sense into Samson when he is lost at not knowing what to do. Sargon The relationship between Sophia and her father is estranged due to her father's blind rage of vengeance, which tore their relation as father and daughter apart. Sargon always kept Sophia in the dark about his true motives for sending her after Samson and lying about it. He forced Sophia from pursing her dreams as a scholar and become a Duel Soldier and Soul Harvester to become the perfect warrior. Despite being placed into a harsh life, Sophia still loved her father and obediently obeyed him as she refuse to disappoint him and fail her mission. After Sophia found out about the truth behind Samson and why he father was bent on killing him caused her to lose any respect and love she held for him. She abandoned not only her family's house but disowned him as a father, however doing this left Sophia lost and revealing she still shared a ounce of love but mostly hatred. Deck Leah plays an "Power Grimore" Archetype Deck, meaning it focus on the utilization of overwhelming powerful monsters, inflicting piercing damage, and use many Spells and Trap Cards that provide countermeasures against any Monster Effect or other Spells and Trap Cards. The Monster Types she uses are mostly Dark/Fire Attribute and Fiend and Spellcaster monsters. Sophia learn to utilize the power of negative energy and thus uses "Dark Synchro" Summoning. Her monsters all have Effects that allow her to Special Summon monsters above 4 Star Level immediately to the field and then summon out her Tuner Monsters to Synchro Summon on her very first turn. She specializes in Synchro Summoning as her Extra Deck Summoning method. She is quite a genius since she has mastered the ability to Synchro Summon not only quickly, but to "Double Tuning" and then later on "Accel Synchro". She usually focuses on summoning her ace monster, "Chaos Infernal Demoness" as it was a monster forged from her soul and has other cards used to protect it from being destroyed due to the bond they share. Duels Category:Zangetsu13 Category:Female